The Spectre
The Spectre is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dante Anthony Redgrave vs The Spectre (Completed by TISSG7Redgrave) * Galactus VS The Spectre * The Spectre vs Ghost Rider * The Living Tribunal VS. The Spectre (Completed) * The Spectre vs Mephisto * Spawn vs The Spectre (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Alucard (Hellsing) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * The Crow History The Spectre is the divine Spirit of Vengeance, a powerful agent of the Presence, bound to a human host to curb his power and offer guidance. His hosts over the years have been James Corrigan, Hal Jordan and Crispus Allen. Death Battle Info * Real name: Aztar * Current alias: The Spectre * Occupation: Spirit of vengeance * Affiliation: Justice Society of America (Formerly) * Gender: Male Powers/abilities: Powers * Reality Alteration: The Spectre is capable of warping and controlling reality. He can use his ability to control reality to simulate any form of superpower or ability from shapeshifting to warping time and space * Nigh-Omniscient: As a divine agent, the Spectre has access to virtually all of the knowledge in the universe and is even aware of events that have been altered by distortions in time. * Nigh-Omnipotence/Divine Wrath: As a servant of God, The Spectre is granted limitless power, being capable of nearly any feat within his imagination. The Spectre is said to be the most powerful, being second to only one. * Immortality Abilities * Occultism: The Spectre is knowledgeable of the occult, the history of various occult-related rituals and demonology. * Intimidation: Less a skill than an application of his powers, the Spectre excels at being able to intimidate and frighten his adversaries. This is usually done through showy spectacles such as assuming a monstrous appearance, growing in size, projecting a loud, booming voice, etc. * The Logoz: The inner aspect that is the Spectre's direct channel to God. Feats * His footsteps cause earthquakes in hell. http://imgur.com/a/9dlyi * Fights Azmodus with planets. http://imgur.com/a/Hovgd * Immobilizes Dr Fate. http://i.imgur.com/w1Yu1hk.jpg * Kills the Lords of Chaos and Order. http://imgur.com/a/qhPSQ * Creates a supernova in his hand. http://i.imgur.com/BSBlGG0.jpg * His punches can go hundreds of billions of light years and warp space. http://i.imgur.com/4ibHZVq.jpg * Tanked punches from Pre-Crisis Superman. http://i.imgur.com/6qswMXH.jpg * Amped Spectre fights Anti Monitor in turn, remakes all of creation. http://imgur.com/a/zFzZk * Killed Shazam the Wizard during Day of Vengeance (Though Shazam's spirit wasn't completely destroyed but sealed away in the Rock of Finality). https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11122/111229114/4936352-b7.jpg * Defeats Shathan in hell (Hell is a domain where Shathan is at his most powerful). http://imgur.com/a/s7jUU * Casually resists being banished by Zeus. http://i.imgur.com/jYjMS3q.jpg Faults * The Spectre can be injured or even slain by sufficient magic force, most notably the Spear of Destiny or a fully empowered Eclipso. * The Presence can impose limits on what the Spectre is able to do, as it did in binding the Spectre to a mortal host. * There are certain boundaries even the Spectre must not cross. If it does, it faces the punishment of the Presence. When the Spectre killed Nabu, it drew the Presence's attention, and was recalled. * The Spectre is one of the most powerful magical forces in existence, but his power is dependent on his host for guidance. In the case of when the Spectre created a human form for Jim Corrigan, Corrigan wanted to rejoin humanity and unconsciously divided his power. This led to a situation in that if the two where not rejoined within 48 hours, Corrigan's spirit would have perished and the Spectre would have been left without a host. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Ghosts Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Angels Category:Protagonist